Little Ben
by Maria Keeth
Summary: Baby Ben sits in his crib and thinks about those around him. Reviews are nice :)


I don't own any characters in Star Wars, so please don't sue me. I'm just a girl who has way too much time on her hands and her only friend this summer is a laptop. After finishing reading 'Traitor' (which is a good book) I felt depressed that there wasn't really any uplifting scenes. So I decided to make myself feel better, with a little family scene, involving everyone's favorite little baby. Enjoy. Reviews would be nice :)  
  
Little Ben  
  
Little Ben stared up at the ceiling and thought. He waved his arms and kicked his legs, trying to feel the 'something' in the air. It was everywhere and Ben desperately wanted to touch it. He wanted to know what it was, it felt like life and Ben wanted to be apart of that.  
  
'Maybe it's my friend.' Ben thought with a happy gurgle. 'That would be nice.'  
  
Ben flopped over on his side and gazed at the opening that had a soft warm glow. Ben gurgled again. There was something else down there, actually two spots that almost blended into one. They too gave off a warm glow, to each other and to him.  
  
He flopped over on his other side and looked out the window. Little specks of light zoomed past and Ben franticly reached out to grab them. But they were always too fast and looked closer than they actually were.  
  
Ben blew air through his lips in frustration and giggled after hearing the noise he made. He loved that sound, especially when the man with the crooked nose and the scar on his chin did it. He was the best at doing that.  
  
He laid back and stared at the zipping lights. That man felt warm and soft too. Not as much as the two in the other room, but it was still very strong.  
  
There were lots of people who were warm and soft spots. Ben liked them.  
  
'Maybe they're my friends too.' Ben kicked his feet and made happy noises. He liked that idea.  
  
Ben loved it when the warm and soft spots came to visit him. And each one had something different that Ben loved.  
  
The two warmest spots were his favorites.  
  
The one that was always called 'mommy', had flaming red hair and always let Ben twist and pull on it. And when he was tired he used her hair as a pillow. It was soft, comfy and safe.  
  
The other one, who was always called 'daddy', had a nice heart. Daddy would hold him to his chest and Ben would press his ear against it, listening to the thump-thump within. Ben thought it sounded nice.  
  
Another warm spot was a woman with deep brown eyes. Ben didn't know why, but he thought she and crooked nose man, belonged to each other. They had the same warmness that his mommy and daddy shared. That made Ben happy.  
  
Brown-eyes told him stories about a beautiful world that had been destroyed by very bad people. She would get sad and Ben could always see tears forming at the end of her story. Ben didn't like that. He would gurgle and wave his arms, telling her it was 'okay'.  
  
There was another one that looked like Brown-eyes. She always talked about flying machines and how she would teach him how to fly and how he would be one of the best pilots ever.  
  
Ben gurgled again and reached out to grab a spinning light. 'When he was the best pilot ever, he could chase and catch all those fast moving lights.' Ben giggled. 'I'll give one of those lights to my mommy!'  
  
A younger crooked nose told him about animals. All kinds of different animals from so many places! Ben thought that younger crooked nose knew everything about animals. He was wise and Ben wanted to know what young crooked nose knew.  
  
There was another man. One who Ben had not seen in a long time. He talked about puzzles and Jedi Knights who used the Force. He said that if Ben trained hard, he could become a great Jedi. Like his father and like his grandfather. He even said that he would teach Ben, when Ben got older.  
  
But Ben hadn't seen him in a long time. And Ben had not felt his warm spot in awhile either. Ben missed him, his friend.  
  
Ben lay still in his crib. 'Why haven't I seen him?' He felt sad and didn't like it. He thought of other warm spots.  
  
There were others. And they promised to tell him all about the crazy thing his mommy and daddy had done. They even promised to tell him the whole truth about how his mommy and daddy had met. There was always laughter following that statement. Ben was eager to find out why.  
  
Ben was also told stories about his uncle, aunt and cousins. He loved when that happened. He loved learning about those he loved and those he loved in return.  
  
Ben had also been told that he had been on adventures as well. Ben didn't know about that. He had felt scared a couple of times and Ben didn't want any adventures if they felt like that.  
  
He screwed his face into a determined look. 'No adventures.' He promised himself.  
  
Ben was loved and loved that. 'I must be very lucky.'  
  
But beneath that love, Ben felt something else. He thought of it as worry, almost close to panic, that something bad would happen. To him. To those he loved.  
  
When Ben felt the 'worry' coming from someone he would always try to cheer them up. Giggling noises and bouncing up and down worked. When they smiled, Ben felt great satisfaction that he made someone feel better. And loved.  
  
Ben already had a feeling that he had missed out on someone else's love. Someone who would not be coming back and someone Ben would never meet.  
  
Ben started to whimper. He wanted love. He was scared it would go away and not come back. He needed to know it was still there.  
  
He started to cry and used his friend to find the two warm spots. He needed them. He was scared.  
  
A soft light came on in his room and strong, gentle arms lifted him up. Daddy placed him against his chest and Ben listened to the warm heart. He quieted so he could hear it better.  
  
Daddy's chest rumbled and Ben heard words. He detected love in his voice. But best of all. Ben felt it.  
  
Mommy came into the room too and stood close by. Close enough so that he could hold her hair. He felt love coming from her too. He felt safe and 'whole'.  
  
Ben focused all his energy and sent his love to his parents. He wanted them to feel his love. He wanted them to feel safe and happy.  
  
Ben drifted off to sleep. Happy with his family and feeling complete.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mara gazed down at sleeping Ben, in her husband's arms and smiled. "I think he's asleep."  
  
Luke carefully looked down and the little baby. He smiled too. "I think you're right."  
  
The two stood in silence.  
  
"He's ours Luke." Mara whispered. She didn't know why, but tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
Luke leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Yes, he's ours and we're his."  
  
"Do you think he knows we love him?" Mara questioned.  
  
"I know so." Luke smiled. "And I know he loves us."  
  
Mara sighed, happy. "Let's go to bed."  
  
Luke nodded. "As a family."  
  
THE END 


End file.
